


The start of something

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention in Forbidden forest, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: In which Draco goes back to save Potter's arse in the Forbidden forest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The start of something

Draco runs as fast as he can, screaming as he does so, avoiding the large roots of yew trees in the forbidden forest. The dry leaves crunching beneath his feet, as he runs and runs away from that dead bloody unicorn, and creepy hooded figure that will surely show no mercy and kill them on the spot. Fang is much faster than him, barking loudly as he leads the way to where Hagrid might be. Draco turns his head to check on Potter, not stopping until he realises that he's alone.

Draco suddenly stops, panting as he whirls around on his spot to make sure Potter is _not_ really following him. Draco curses loudly. His eyes frantically searching every corner of the forest, but Potter is nowhere to be found. Where is that stupid bloody Gryffindor? Draco's eyes go wide in horror as the realisation that Potter might still be there, _alone_ , with the creepy hooded figure dawns on him. His heart beating rapidly in his chest as his thoughts race in his head. What if Potter is dead? What if the hooded figure hurts him?

Draco looks at the dimly lit way back to Potter. His hand shaking a bit as he holds the lamp in front of him, contemplating whether to continue running and follow Fang or go back and save stupid Potter's arse.

Draco bites his lips, already rethinking his life choices. He curses himself loudly as he runs back to where Potter is. Stupid Potter! Honestly, he should just leave Potter there. It's not his fault Potter chooses to fight in fight or flight situations! Stupid Potter and his stupid Gryffindor arse! Always seeking trouble!

Draco halts and almost sighs in relief when he sees Potter is alive and conversing with a... His eyes go wide in surprise. Is that a _centaur_?! What is he doing talking to a centaur?! And where is that bloody hooded monster?!

"Potter!" he shouts. Potter spun around, eyes growing wide when he spots Draco from a distance.

" _Malfoy_?" he asks incredulously. "Why are you— what are you doing here?"

Draco drops the heavy lamp and runs as fast as he can, closing the remaining distance between them. Potter is still watching him, his eyes wide behind his glasses. Clutching the sleeves of Potter's robes, Potter stumbles backwards as he pulls him back, putting a larger distance between them and the centaur. The centaur is watching them with interest and surprise in his eyes.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Potter asks. Draco grips his arm tightly and pulls him closer to him, slightly hiding behind Potter as the centaur takes a step closer to them.

"Saving your arse, obviously," Draco lowers his voice. "What are you doing with a centaur?"

"Oh," Potter's gaze goes back to the centaur. The centaur cocks his head to the side, still watching Draco. "His name's Firenze. He saved me."

Draco turns his head to look at Potter. "He saved you?"

"Yes, from Voldemort."

Draco's eyes go wide. "The Dark Lord?!"

Potter nods. Turning his head slightly to look at Draco.

"That hooded figure earlier was the Dark Lord?!" he asks rather loudly, his voice dripping with shock and disbelief. "What is the Dark Lord doing here?!"

"He's here for me, probably."

"For you?!" Draco gives Potter a nasty look. "As if! You're so full of yourself, Potter!"

Is the Dark Lord trying to kill Potter again? His grip on Potter goes tight. Potter rolls his eyes and removes his arm from Draco's tight grip. He almost jumps when he feels Potter's hand seeking his, gripping his left hand firmly. Draco swallows and stares at their hand. His heart beating rapidly again, but this time not in fear.

"You had better get back to Hagrid," Firenze speaks again. Draco looks up. "Like what I said, the forest is not safe at this time."

Firenze looks at Harry then at Draco, clearly contemplating. "Can you ride?" he asked. "It will be quicker this way." He lowered himself onto his forelegs, waiting as he stares at them.

Draco hesitates. He doesn't know if centaurs can be trusted. Yes, he saved Potter, but...

Potter nudges him gently by his elbow. Draco looks at him and finds Potter's green eyes already looking at him. Potter gives him a small smile. It looks hesitant and shy but clearly means to reassure Draco.

"It'll be alright. Firenze is kind. He's not going to hurt us."

Draco nods slowly. Potter smiles and squeezes his hand. He walks closer to Firenze and gives Draco's hand a small tug. Draco follows Potter and as he tries to climb on the back of the centaur, he asks him a question. "Why did you come back, though? If you followed Fang, he would get you back to Hagrid."

Draco goes silent for a moment. To be honest, he doesn't know why. It seemed like the right thing to do at that moment. He couldn't leave Potter here, and he felt terrified that something bad might happen to him. Draco doesn't want Potter dead. No matter how much he hates him. He shrugs and accepts Potter's offered hand to help him mount on the centaur's back.

"I don't know," he whispers. "It seems like the right thing to do."

Draco feels more than sees Potter smile. He circles his arms around Potter's waist and holds him tightly, letting out a sigh of relief. Potter touches Draco's arm and murmurs a small thank you as Firenze starts walking. Draco hides his own smile, his inside feels warm and tingly. He knows, somewhere deep inside him, that it's a start of something.


End file.
